


New Dawns

by EleanorKate



Category: Lucifer (TV)
Genre: Complete, Established Chloe Decker/Lucifer Morningstar, Established Relationship, F/M, Fluff, Fluff without Plot, One Shot, Short One Shot, The Morning After The Night Before, not really that smutty, smut if you squint
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-05
Updated: 2020-01-05
Packaged: 2021-02-27 07:33:59
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,732
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22133350
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/EleanorKate/pseuds/EleanorKate
Summary: Lucifer has returned from Hell and his first port of call was a certain Detective.  Its the morning after the night before ;)
Relationships: Chloe Decker & Lucifer Morningstar, Chloe Decker/Lucifer Morningstar
Comments: 13
Kudos: 230





	New Dawns

Sunrise.

Lux stood proud against the Los Angeles skyline, standing tall and strong against the early daylight that flooded the penthouse. The organza curtains, covering windows that were left quite deliberately open to let the penthouse breathe, danced in the early morning breeze. Golden rays drifted into the room and to the two bodies lying separately on each side of the vast Queen bed, half buried in silk. The morning air smelt fresh and clean - an oddity for the city - but as he shifted in bed, the fog of Los Angeles compared to nothing against Hell.

Lucifer flexed his neck as he lay on his stomach feeling that breeze from the window gently tickle his eyelashes and cheekbones and his eyes opened, focussing eventually on his suit neatly folded on a chair. He sighed. It felt almost decadent being able to rise in this bed, knowing he had nowhere to go. How convenient he had returned to the city of a Friday evening and a weekend ahead.

He shifted again, moving his leg, brushing it against another limb and he smiled. Lucifer turned his head to the right, the body groaning lightly at the contact. He contemplated for a second if he might awake her rather rudely. She had ticklish ribs – that was new – but lying too on her stomach, with the curve of her spine exposed as the black silk sheet was pushed bunched down to her hips, Lucifer decided there were far better ways to wake her up. He shifted, stopping when she moved and waiting until she settled.

Lucifer moved across the bed again closer to her, a fingertip running from her neck to the base of her spine following the dip to her tailbone. Chloe shifted again as he moved, tracing kisses down the path his fingertip had followed; all lips and tongue and he heard just the briefest sound of pleasure rumble up from her middle. Chloe's eyes opened as he drew away, pushing her hair away from her face. "Good morning," he said. "How did you sleep?" His answer was another rather tired groan as his fingertips went back to her skin except the slightest movement of her hips when he reached the base of her spine again, told him more than he needed to know. "So did you dream the Devil returned from Hell and had his Detective seven ways to Sunday all over the penthouse...?"

He saw her smile. "More than seven ways..." Chloe replied, speech still slurred with sleep. "I don't think I dreamt it either".

"Oh no, my love", Lucifer replied, his voice sounding like velvet. "You didn't dream". He leant forward and kissed her shoulder tip, regarding her lightly tanned skin as his fingertips still kept to their track up and down her spine. "I promise you, its all very, very, extremely real".

"Good" Chloe smiled, stretching her legs, trying to push away her sleepiness as she leant up on her elbows. "I feel wrecked" she offered, turning onto her back, not caring she was exposed. After last night, a little bit of skin was nothing. The sheet was still twisted around her hips, covering her lower half.

"Please don't tell me you have to go anywhere today" Lucifer asked. If she did, he was sticking to her like glue, but he was rather pleased when she shook her head, pushing her wild hair behind her ears. Chloe reached for him and her hand moved through his hair, free of product and pulled him towards her. The kiss was tentative. "What?" he asked, suddenly very unsure.

"Nothing" she replied, going to kiss him again but he rather efficiently dodged her and she flopped back down onto the cushions.

"Detective" Lucifer offered, palm flat over her abdomen, thumb rubbing just by her navel . "What's wrong? If I did something wrong or pushed you into something you regret, tell me and I'll change it"

"Last night" she started, swallowing carefully. "I did something that I would never thought I would do. Several times over". He was confused for a second and bordering on a touch of panic, but she was smiling shyly at him. "Hell must have frozen over", she clarified.

"Oh" Lucifer replied, everything clicking into place. "Well yes you did but I can assure you it's still quite dark and ashy down there". A content sigh emanated from her as he leant across and kissed her, just briefly. "I can still arrange it like I told you all along but it's rather too late for that Detective as you well know".

A soft breeze from the open window moved the curtains again and Chloe felt the cool air dance across her skin and it made her shiver. She stretched her back, arching it, not intending it to be an invitation, but this was Lucifer Morningstar after all. Her blinking at him was probably an invitation now. "Come over here", he offered, moving to lie on his back, tapping his shoulder so she could rest. The feel of the warmth of her body pressed up against his was intoxicating as she placed a palm on his chest, winding a leg over his. His need for her, feeling her body press against his hip, only grew and he heard a low chuckle from her place on his shoulder. "I need a shower first" Chloe offered. "Do you think I can just..." She nodded towards the bathroom.

"What's mine is yours Detective. Feel free" he smiled, pressing a kiss to the top of her head. There was no urgency in this. Instead of turning away, Chloe just decided on her quickest route, stretching over him intending to get out on his side of the bed. She moved, dragging her whole body across his watching how he reacted. "You do surprise me" he offered and she stopped, laying on top of him, knees either side of his hips.

"I do?" she asked, unsure whether to be offended.

"I had an impression of you Detective, not a judgment but an impression" Lucifer began, very clear there was a difference to him. "And one that didn't involve you, quite deliberately, taunting me". In truth, last evening, night and early this morning his perceptions of Detective Chloe Jane Decker had changed rather a lot and they were all good. She smiled, sliding her hands around the back of his neck to pull him up with her to face her so they were sitting up nose to nose. Ever so gently she ground her hips against his. "Go and shower Detective" he offered, voice deep.

Chloe shifted again and placed her palms on his chest, pushing him slightly but he held fast onto her hips. "You told me to go!" she protested with a laugh in her voice as he leant forward placing soft kisses along her collar bones. "Let me go!" She felt a fingertip go under her chin. The kiss started softly, a light reminder of the penthouse lift last night after he had turned up at the station, coffee in hand for her and a bounce in his step. The drive back to Lux was tense with something neither of them could quite describe that exploded the moment they were truly alone.

Whether she intended it or not her hips had started to move of their own accord but he stilled them. Ten more seconds of that and she would be on her back being drilled into the mattress. "Shower!" He felt her smile in amongst the slow sleepy kiss.

"Okay". Her response was quiet and finding the floor with her left foot, she slid off him, not giving him a backward glance as she tripped off to the bathroom. Lucifer slipped down into softness of the mattress, stretching his legs and just appreciating. Right now he was happy to be led by her; by her actions or by her speech. He was just happy; happy to be back and to wake up beside his Detective.

Seconds later, Chloe was there; standing in the door way holding one of his rather fluffy towels against her front, covering herself from chest to knees. "Lucifer?" The question was definitely curious. His eye caught the curtain moving and Chloe felt another shiver as the air caressed her bare back again as she cocked her head to one side. "Are you not..?"

"Am I not what?" he asked, smiling, feeling so light of heart that he missed the look of concern on her face.

"Doesn't matter" she mumbled and shot off back into the bathroom. Lucifer frowned at her skipping off with such haste.

"No", he started, scrabbling out from underneath the covers to follow her. "No, no, no", he continued catching up with her and taking hold of her elbow. "No 'doesn't matters'. It matters whatever it was or is". Chloe turned to face him properly, the towel being strangled in her hand. "Tell me", he asked, moving her hair from her shoulders.

She stepped forward and pressed a kiss over his heart, plucking up some courage. It was a simple request but one she had never expected to ask of him. "Join me? I thought you might, you know, follow me..." Yep, that bit of Chloe Decker was back. The awkward one that couldn't express her innermost feelings.

Lucifer looked at her. "Was that it?" he asked, trying not to laugh. He had had far more naughty requests in his long life time than a shower. She was wide eyed. That question had not crossed her lips since Dan and even then..."Promise me something" he asked, just reaching forward to hold her, the towel stilled jammed between the two of them. "We are going to try this aren't we? Be together?" He felt her nod. "Then never be afraid to ask what you like of me; inside or outside of the bedroom. Understand?"

The last thing she felt was the towel between them being yanked down. "Get in there before I put you in there".

"Sorry Satan" she squeaked, grabbing hold of his wrist. She leant up and kissed him as he felt the breeze touch his back, Chloe quickly pulling him towards the shower. She must have opened the window in there too and the bathroom was a shade of sunrise yellow. Lucifer shook his head and smiled. "New dawns" he muttered.

"Quite literally, it seems".


End file.
